Ezekiel Pax
Ezekiel Pax, known as "The Red-Eyed Warrior," is an e-wrestler currently signed to the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition, where he is a former World Heavyweight Champion. Biography Early life Born in Los Angeles, CA; most would expect Ezekiel Pax to be the stuck up, rich kid, pretty boy that is typical in these parts but he is the opposite. Growing up with money and being surrounded by the L.A. stereotypes caused Ezekiel to stray away from the usual hangouts and people of Los Angeles. By the age of 13, Ezekiel was already a dedicated pothead. His parents didn't pay much attention to Ezekiel's spending habits so it was easy to get away with. Even though he was a stoner, he followed his parents rules. That required him to be on the school's sports teams which in turn kept him in great shape. At the age of 16, his parents got divorced. His mother got remarried almost immediately to billionaire from Las Vegas named Anthony Bryan. Ezekiel didn't get along with Anthony's son, Xavier, at first because Xavier seemed like all the stuck up, rich kid, pretty boys that Ezekiel hated. After a while, Ezekiel saw that it was just the way Xavier acted in front of his father and his father's friends. Shortly after that, the two became best friends and smoking buddies even though Xavier was close to 10 years older than Ezekiel. Xavier was business partners with his father so Xavier stayed close to home with Ezekiel and was the one that introduced Ezekiel into professional wrestling. Wrestling career Due to Ezekiel's athletic background, he did very well and within a few months he was wrestling in local promotions. Xavier was already an accomplished wrestler by the time he left wrestling at the age of 28, so at the age of 33 he became Ezekiel's trainer. After Ezekiel graduated from high school, he focused on wrestling full-time. Xavier traveled around the United States and he and Ezekiel eventually moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania so Ezekiel could wrestle on the East Coast. During this time Ezekiel became known for his laid back attitude due to him being stoned during most of his matches. While wrestling on the independents, Ezekiel unknowingly caused the paralysis, and eventual suicide, of another wrestler in a botched move. Xavier shielded him from this knowledge and Ezekiel only found out after Raenius dug up the info and tried to use it against him. This caused even more hatred between Raenius and Ezekiel. It became so heated, no pun intended, that Ezekiel adopted the use of fire to take Raenius out. In May 2009, this backfired and caused Ezekiel to suffer severe burns which caused him to leave GIW while he healed. Now after being out of action for over a year, he is returning to get his revenge on those he feel wronged him during his initial run in GIW. After extensive rehabilitation, corrective surgeries, new training, some sessions in a tattoo parlor, and a small stint in Heaven, Ezekiel is back more different than ever. He first served as the ‘guardian angel’ for the Saints of Los Angeles, but a simple mistake cost him his friendship with Declan Prescott. After knowingly committing three strikes against God, he was stripped of the powers that he received after being resurrected and now walks on the opposite side of God. In 2012, Ezekiel won his first World Heavyweight Championship when he defeated Phrixus Deimos in a Hell in a Cell Match at In Your Hands, and successfully defended the title in that year's Outlast Tournament. Wrestling Style High Flyer/Striker/Risk Taker. Ezekiel isn't as great as your typical MMA Striker but he is well-versed in striking techniques. Will wrestle like a Heavyweight when fighting someone his size or smaller. Ex: Using typical 'big man' moves along with his usual repertoire. Signature Moves * Peace Out - Inverted Crucifix Cutter * Kickin' It Old School - Superkick * The End - Guillotine Choke * The Eye Opener - Flying Double Foot Stomp Championships and Accomplishments *'UGWC World Heavyweight Champion' ** July 2, 2012 - September 22, 2012 *'UGWC Cross-Hemisphere Champion' ** May 2, 2011 - June 4, 2011 *'UGWC Chaos Champion' (x2) ** October 18, 2010 - February 7, 2011 ** February 28, 2011 - April 18, 2011 *'Outlast Tournament Winner' **2012 *'GIW Tag Team Champion' ** November 29, 2008 - March 21, 2009 (w/ Marek Daisuke) ** First ever GIW Tag Team Champions Category:UGWC Wrestlers